Le secret de Gokû
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: un jardin secret près du temple... Fic finie !


Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est ma première fic sur Saiyuki aussi soyez indulgents. Merci et bonne lecture !  
  
Le Secret de Gokû.  
  
C'était le début de l'après-midi d'une belle et chaude journée d'été. Comme à son habitude, Gokû était sorti, il était allé dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le temple de Chôan, laissant Sanzô travailler tranquillement et sans le déranger. Il aimait beaucoup se retrouver dans cette forêt tout seul. Là-bas, il pouvait trouver le calme et la tranquillité dont il avait besoin pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées dont il perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire le même rêve... Un rêve où il voyait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et où il pouvait enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait sans avoir peur de sa réaction. Si seulement il avait assez de courage pour aller trouver cette personne et lui avouer ses sentiments. Il pensait ne pas qu'elle les refuserait mais il n'avait pas non plus la certitude qu'elle les accepterait...  
  
Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était parti seul dans cette forêt et après un moment d'hésitation, retrouva le chemin qui le conduisait à chaque fois à son jardin secret. Personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait ce lieu, il en était certain. Ce jardin secret était, en fait, caché au fond de la forêt à l'abri des regards par des rochers et des arbres. C'était un décor magnifique, un endroit rêvé pour laisser court à sa rêverie et à son imagination. Il venait ici pour penser en toute liberté à l'élu de son c?ur et pouvoir s'imaginer avec lui sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que se soit. Pour ce genre de rêveries amoureuses, le décor était idéal puisque le jardin secret de Gokû était, en réalité, un petit lac entouré par la forêt et par des champs de fleurs multicolores. C'était un endroit sauvage, il n'y avait pas de bruit hormis le chant des oiseaux et le clapotement de l'eau à la surface du lac. L'herbe et les rochers étaient recouverts de fleurs de toutes sortes : des roses sauvages de toutes les couleurs, mais aussi des fleurs d'arbres, des coquelicots...  
  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cet endroit, Gokû était émerveillé par la beauté de ce paysage.Tout en contemplant son coin de paradis, il s'assit sous un arbre au bord du lac. Il observait avec attention chaque détail de ce jardin, toutes ses beautés et s'imaginait les regarder en compagnie de son amour. Son amour... Gokû aurait donné n'importe quoi en ce moment pour se trouver avec lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son seul et unique amour. A force de rêver et d'écouter le paisible chant des oiseaux qui l'entouraient, il finit par s'endormir contre le tronc de l'arbre. Si seulement son cher amour pouvait se trouver avec lui en ce moment...  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Sanzo et son groupe avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Gyumao et chacun était retourné chez soi : Gokû était retourné avec Sanzô à Chôan , Gôjô et Hakkai étaient tous deux allés s'installer dans l'appartement du kappa. Depuis son retour au temple, Sanzô ne pensait plus qu'à Gokû et n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il avait déjà essayé de lui avouer ses sentiments mais à chaque fois le courage lui manquait. Dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Il avait déjà suivi Gokû lorsque celui-ci disparaissait dans la forêt et il savait où son singe se rendait mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le suivre et d'aller lui dire tout ce qu'il avait de lui dire. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, avant que le moindre mot ne franchisse ses lèvres, des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit. S'il ne m'aimait pas ? S'il me détestait après ? Si notre amitié était brisée ? Sanzô remuait toutes ses questions dans sa tête et finit par se décider. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? se bercer d'illusions et de songes romantiques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou briser son amitié avec le singe ?  
  
Le moine avait déjà remarqué que Gokû avait tendance à somnoler et à s'endormir dans ce jardin car il l'y avait déjà suivi et l'avait vu s'endormir toujours sous le même arbre, celui qui est au bord de l'eau et entouré par des centaines de fleurs multicolores et très odorantes. Il y était déjà aller mais n'avait pas osé parler à son singe. Il venait dans ce jardin pour l'observer mais aussi pour réfléchir à un moyen de lui révéler ce qu'il voulait lui dire sans l'effrayer ni le choquer.  
  
Il s'était décider, aujourd'hui il dirait toute la vérité à son tendre amour sans avoir peur de dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...  
  
Rassemblant tout son courage, il prit le chemin du jardin secret de Gokû et, une fois de plus, fut surpris par la beauté de cet endroit, endroit de prédilection pour ce genre de déclaration. Il s'attarda à observer les cygnes qui se baignaient dans le lac. Ces oiseaux blancs et majestueux lui faisaient penser à Gokû. " Gokû, si tu savais..." Et puis soudain, son attention fut captée par un bruissement de feuilles. Il se retourna et son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Gokû endormi au pied de l'arbre, paisiblement. Il crut tout d'abord à une hallucination mais réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas lorsqu'il vit le corps de Gokû bouger. Il remuait doucement au pied de l'arbre. Il semblait rêver. Avec milles précautions, Sanzô s'approcha de lui et l'observa. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller et souhaitait que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Sans faire de bruit, il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le garda serré contre lui. Même dans ses rêves, Sanzô n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire une chose pareille. Il restait là, tranquillement et sans faire de bruit, plongé dans la contemplation du visage de celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Perplexe, il tendit l'oreille et son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Gokû chuchotait dans son sommeil : " Je t'aime, Sanzô!"  
  
Sanzô eut l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Après tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner pour le grand jour où il avouerait tout à Gokû, il venait d'être devancé par lui! De toute sa vie, personne ne lui avait encore dit cela et maintenant que quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il réalisa que Gokû était la seule personne au monde à le lui avoir dit... Enfin ses espoirs pouvaient se réaliser...  
  
Dans ses bras, Gokû avait cessé de remuer et dormait tranquillement sans se douter qu'il avait révéler le secret qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps et surtout à la personne concernée directement par cette révélation. De son côté, Sanzô ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser Gokû qui se réveilla pour voir son rêve devenir réalité. Il ne rêvait pas, Sanzô l'embrassait! Après quelques instants, il répondit à son baiser et Sanzô vit les yeux dorés de Gokû posé sur lui avec étonnement. Sans se démonter, il dit calmement : "moi aussi, je t'aime Gokû!" Surpris au début, puis transporté de joie, Gokû se jeta au cou de Sanzô et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
L'après-midi avait laissé la place aux premières étoiles et leur laissèrent toute la nuit pour partager leur nouvel amour...  
  
FIN 


End file.
